


Frozen: A Witch, A King, And A Storm

by KeyKeeperTomah



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKeeperTomah/pseuds/KeyKeeperTomah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A legend with deep ties to the kingdom of Arendelle, will prove to be its next grand hurdle will Elsa find the courage to save her people read on to find out. (Picture that this is a tree helpful comments help encourage me to take care of it, and reviews help me keep it pretty so help me pretty please.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything in this chapter seems off i wrote it in a hurry. I will be going through to check for mistakes to fix soon thank you for understanding

“A tale exists in Arendale about a king forever cursed to walk a terrifying blizzard by a spiteful witch.” the old man spoke with a calm tone as he peeked over his book the kids laid staring amazement dancing in their eyes, drawing a small chuckle from the old story teller. “The kind King was fair to all never once betraying his people.” he stopped again turning the page his eyes looking over the words “It wasn’t until a thief posing as poor maiden broke into his court convincing the King that bandits had taken her mother demanding the Kings crown in trade.” the story was once again interrupted by the turning of pages. “The King approached the maiden placing his crown in her dirty hands with a beaming smile sent her own her way.” the elderly gentleman looked away as he grasped a cup from the side table bringing it to his lips his eyes finding the next set of words placing the cup back on the small table before picking up where he left off. “The next month the very same maiden approached the courted pleading for his crown again to which the King kindly handed over his crown again and again.” the elderly man gave a heartfelt sigh as he looked over the book again his emerald eye falling on the young red-haired girl who sat in front eagerly awaiting the next passage. “Anna, you already know this story?” he quipped as his green eye looked over the smiling girl again. 

“I know I know it’s just my favorite story!” Anna whispered tilting her head down as well as giving him a quivering lip. 

“Alright, alright.” he waved her down as she settled back among the other children. “Now as winter grew closer the king visited again by the same maiden, she approached the court but before she asked the king stopped her” he read his eye tracing the diagram that illustrated the words. “I know that you have come for my crown but I offer you one of equal value, he waved as his retainer brought before him the most elegant crown set with a gold reef with sapphires as bright blue as the maidens eyes.” a short cough cut the story short as closed the book “Sorry little ones that’s all this time.” he coughed again as he waved to the kids “We will continue tomorrow.” he shouted as Anna waltzed toward the door with a company of the kids playing around her.   
“Anna if you could spare a moment?” he coughed motioning for her to come closer “this book is my most prized possession, I know you love this story so I’m going to give you this book.” he gave a slight smile as he placed the old book in her arms letting his fingers rest on the old leather “Just be sure to take very good care of it.” he sighed as he rubbed his one eye brushing the solitary tear from his cheek.

“Of course!” she began to bubble with excitement bringing the book to her chest before spiraling toward the door pulling the door open before jumping out onto the small stone road running toward the castle.

“I wonder if he would even recognize you?” the old storyteller chuckled his breath wheezed out as he took another sip of water “or me?” he laughed giving a few short coughs as he gazed out of his window.   
Anna softly tapping in a short rhythm as she past the iron gate into the large courtyard her eyes scanning the bench on the far side of the courtyard her heels still taping in a soft rhythm as she sat bring the large leather bound book to her lap grasping the red ribbon that marked his place pulling pages open to the last page that was read.   
“Now where did he leave off?” Anna whispered as her finger traced the sentences after sentence the wind picking up around the courtyard picking up the fallen petals and leaves into small torrent before the wind shot toward the bench slamming the book shut nearly pinching Anna’s fingers with the pages. 

“You can’t!” the voice echoed behind her drawing her gaze from the thick bear trap of a book her eyes settled on an elderly maid who shuffled with numerous older staff each carried a look of panic. Anna’s eyes found their way to the center of the massive crowd eyeing Elsa the older sister carried a look of disinterest as they continued to hound around her. 

“Ma’am please the town won’t wither away from a small storm like this” the butler shouted pushing his way to the center of the chaos pushing the maid out of the circle of staff. 

“This is Arendale’s chance at becoming a thriving country again, I can handle a storm!” Elsa replied giving the waning staff a confident grin her eyes darting through the ever moving collection of staff still vying for her attention spotting Anna still sitting with the large book now placed at her side. 

“Ma’am, the storm will pass in a day or two!” the tailor shouted pushing the cook out of his way as the group followed into the throne room leaving the young Anna alone puzzled. Anna shrugged as she opened the book thumbing the pages stopping at the page that the book had slam shut on “the king then bowed placing the crown in the young maidens left hand his crown in her right, the thief felt a roar borrowing inside her dropping both crowns she leapt into the king's arms tears upon her cheek.” she read aloud her eyes filling with joy from the re-reading the old passages “The kingdom was now blessed by a Queen a soft smile filling the kingdom with warmth, for a time the kingdom was at peace until the king's most loyal retainer cursed by paranoia trekked to the highest peak to an old witch, the witch eager to take the kingdom for her own gave the Retainer a vile warning him to never let it out of his sight.” a slight cough dragged Anna from the pages her eyes fell over the books binding to find Olaf and Kristoff sitting among the staff that just a minute ago hounded Elsa the tears beading in their eyes as they listened “keep going” Olaf waved pushing the book to her nose. 

“The Retainer’s trip back to the castle was long it wasn’t until he arrived in the city to learn of kings child a baby as pure as her father with the thieving skills of her mother, the Retainer’s heart, and mind softened as his own new born daughter grew close to the kings child.” she took a second glance at the picture the images seemed to resonate in her mind the pictures playing out like an old memory in her head. The gentle tapping on the book brought her out her muddled thoughts. 

“I can take over.” Kristoff whispered looming over the book almost tipping over as Anna pulled the book from his hand. 

“Don’t touch.” she mouthed with a look of annoyance lowering the book back to resume the passage “the Kingdom was soon plagued with a freezing wind that froze fields and lakes drawing the kingdom into a spiral of decay with the witch spreading lies among the people the witch knowing of the retainers soft heart however she was unaware of a child’s curious nature finding the vile cold to the touch her breath twisting with the air now sooner the vial fell to the floor shattering against the cold floor the contents now empty !?” Anna stopped her finger running back through the passage to reread.

“Anna!” Elsa called approaching the crowd “I didn’t know you took over Dresher’s job?’ she inquired as the castle staff rose to attention. The courtyard soon filled with a forceful wind slamming the book shut as the sun took refuge behind the mountains the clouds covering what little sunlight was left. Leaving the large storm that poured over the mountain side like fog setting in on a lake “let’s go, everybody inside!” she motioned waving the staff inside as the biting blizzard began heaping over the castle walls.

“Elsa, do you remember this story?” Anna asked as the door slammed shut her mind still full of questions as her hands franticly searched for the book before stammering off toward the door. “Kristoff did you see what I did with the book!?” Anna panicked as she looked among the castle staff her eyes scanning their hands looking for any sign. “It’s still outside!” she shouted as she grasped the doors handle pulling the door open with the wind helping the door fly open a flurry of snow cascading around the hall the wind taking Anna from her upright position the garden outside was quickly caked in Ice the wind blowing the very flowers from the dirt they rested in Anna slowly crawled her hand outstretched to the bench the wind’s icy breath stinging her face behind her eyes closed as she crawled forward her hand brushing against the hardcover. The cold sting of the wind suddenly disappeared her eyes fluttering against the frost the hung on her eyes looking up at the tall behemoth of a man stood reaching downward placing the hard covered book in her arm shortly after his hand wrapped around Anna’s arm and with a swift jerk sent her sliding back into the great hall within a few seconds later the large hand gripped the door pulling it with ease as if the wind carried no strength against him.

“Anna are you all right!?” Kristoff shouted pulling the tome from her hands sending it sailing across the floor pulling his coat off laying it gently across her chest. 

“What happened?” Olaf inquired as he jogged to her side only for Kristoff to push him back a few inches.   
“I think she could use a little less cold.” he quipped quickly pushing the snowman back again. 

“Elsa, are you not concerned for your sisters safety?” the maid asked as she covered Anna with a small blanket. Elsa walked toward the door waving her finger as if she was directing a small melody causing the snow to melt from the door her fingers slid around the door handle pulling the door open with the aid of the roaring wind the strong torrent blew the book open the pages played out a tale of the witch casting a spell on the young princess only for the King to intervene, the King defying the witch led her to curse the kind man to follow an everlasting storm until his heart was as Icy as the storm itself. 

“I trust Kristoff and Olaf.” she waved as she stepped out to the frozen utopia the winds seemed to stream around her as the door slammed shut behind her.  
“I see you're still a curious girl.” the gruff voice guided her attention the bench a large man sat his emerald eyes watching the warping wind “you better get inside!” he shouted holding the frozen camellia to his nose the heat he exuded seemingly thawed the plant only for it to freeze again as he moved it from his face. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” she responded calmly stepping toward the towering man her face still gave the convincing stair. 

“That’s the first time I’ve heard that in a while.” he responded raising his hand raising to pat the young woman’s head leaving the Elsa’s hair a mess “I know what you want, but is it best for them.” he sighed as he handed her miniature sculpture of a small badger the detail seemed to suggest that it was not his first. “You really should burn that book.” he waved his hand nearly brushing Elsa’s nose as his other hand plucked another camellia from its frozen bed. 

“It’s the only memento he has of you.” she sat next to him looking over the small piece of wood “It hurts him.” her face carried a solemn look “It hurts me.” she shouted bringing his Iron clad gaze back to her “I love Anna.” Elsa admitted as she stood twirling her hand to raise an Ice sculpture of Anna before them. 

“I know.” he breathed slowly as he looked up at the ice a gently smile formed. 

“No you don’t” she murmured as she sat took the seat next to him “Artemus, I can’t hide this, and it would be much easier with your help!” Elsa spoke looking up to the twisting winds above them her hand slowly raised toward the sky her cheeks stained a bright red “I can tear down this prison” her voice seemingly drawing his attention from the statue. 

“I can’t let that woman take her rage out on Arendale!” his face betraying his gruff voice. 

“So much for the kind king” Elsa whispered turning away from him as he looked down at her his eyes still carrying his concern. 

“That woman can’t come back here” he shouted his face became flushed with color “I can’t face her!” the large coat came crashing to the ground his hands clasping together with frosted beads of sweat crystallizing on his cracked forehead his hands shaking slightly.

“Oh please.” she sighed bringing her finger to the frozen torrent in the sky within an instant the storm fell to the ground the sky around carried a soft light as the moon illuminated the courtyard his eyes looking out among the stars as a small black flower sprung up from behind them a small vine wrapping around Elsa’s heel the other slinking around Artemus’s leg, “It’s all like I remember.”

“Yes still creaking under the frozen weight.” the honeyed voice coaxed both their attention to the plant behind them a purple mist sprouting from the open bud as a tall woman emerged from the purple fog “What, no hug?” the young woman asked stepping from the plant to the ground the snow melting around her heels “that’s no way to treat your dear mum” she laughed with her arms spread to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello mother” Artemus responded sighing deeply turning away from the witch a soft hint of embarrassment rushing over him.   
“This place is a mess, and I haven’t seen you in years” she sneered giving the castle another look over the grass returning to its natural green around her “the least you could have done was clean up” her smoky voice lifted the plants around the courtyard in quick succession “and you must be Anna, come give your auntie Cecilia a hug” she walked forward her arms closing around Elsa gripping her tightly a sly smile forming across her lips “do be a dear and go grab Elsa I wish to see my grandbaby” she sighed waving Elsa on to the door.  
“Yeah Anna go inside” Artemus voice carried a taut feeling as he ushered her to the door “go and” he began before the left side door opened catching against his face.  
“Dad” Elsa shouted dropping to her knees.  
“Elsa” Anna shouted gripping Elsa’s hand.  
“Anna” Cecilia shouted as she stepped closer to the group.  
“Elsa” Artemus shouted placing his hand over his nose.  
“Dad” Anna questioned looking down at the wounded giant.  
“Elsa” Cecilia shouted giving off a confused look.  
“Olaf” Olaf shouted drawing everybody’s eyes along with some confused looks, Kristoff reaching up for the little snowman his fingers sinking into the small snowman’s body pulling him back to safety.  
“Enough of this” Cecilia shouted creating a ball of fire in her left hand tossing it up into the sky the castle square quickly shifting the cold air into heat the sun dissolving the snow along with the grass and plant’s around “Artemus are you alright” she shouted treading over to him placing her hand over his nose her slender fingers cracking his nose into place.  
“Now I’m not” he groaned slamming his clinched fist into the dirt the sudden shout brought him back to Elsa’s attention her finger creating an ice cube only for it to melt from the miniature sun “can everybody just sit still for like an hour” Artemus pleaded as Anna looked down quickly running her hand over his nose before snapping it left ushering another painful grunt.  
“Anna” Elsa shouted gently slapping Anna’s hands away.  
“It looks crooked” she retorted as she reached for Artemus’s nose once more causing Elsa slap her hands away.  
“Dears, your giving grandma a headache” Cecilia interrupted “Now would you both be dears and run along” her face gave a pained look as she summoned the flaming sphere back to her hand Anna still trying to line up Artemus’s nose.  
“Yeah, go inside” he whispered hiding his nose from Anna.  
“I’m glad that oaf Agnarr isn’t here” she added drawing an angered Elsa stood a ball of ice forming in her hand “I remember he use to swing his little sword at me, I loved watching it melt” Cecilia finished her thought shifting back to meet the angered Anna and Elsa.  
“Elsa that won’t work she’s a summer solstice witch, Fire beats Ice” he sighed as his head fell back gently on the near burnt ground his body stretched out amongst the dirt.  
“What is going on” Anna shouted as Elsa glanced hesitantly at her.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be blunt children shouldn’t be running a Kingdom” she whispered her heals clacking as she approached the three her blue eyes scanned the now open throne room the staff cowering inside the site drawing a smile across her red lips her fingers snapped the vine tugged. Artemus reached to his belt pulling the axe from his belt slamming it down on to the vine that was wrapped around Elsa’s heel with his own vine dragging him into the air the axe falling with a thud against the stones below.  
“Dad” Elsa shouted lunging forward freezing the vine in place with Artemus’s leg included.  
“Yeah, this is way better” he mouthed holding his shirt up his other tools fell to the ground nearly messing Elsa.  
“I am a fair woman” Cecilia shouted with everyone giving her a confused look again “you know what I want, or I can burn this little castle to the ground” she cackled her laugh filled the castle hall echoing into the sky above Arendelle.  
“So it may just be the blood rushing to my head. But that seems like something you shouldn’t want to do” Artemus asked swinging back and forth.  
“As well as everyone in it” she chided in again.  
“Can you give us like a day or two to get, oh I don’t know acquainted before you obliterate us” Artemus shouted bashing his hand against his new icy prison “you owe them that much I mean I knew who you were she still didn’t know you were her grandmother and you kind of owe her for oh I don’t know killing her mother” he groaned giving up in his escape attempt.  
“Wait you mean Eleanor, sweaty what kind of person do you think I am” she asserted once again drawing everyone’s confused stare’s “A thieving rat deservers to be a rat” Cecilia countered as she walked into the hall brushing the snow from the throne. The moon hung over the courtyard with Artemus staring a hole in the older woman’s head before pulling off his right boot throwing it at her the boot dropped just a few shy of his mark.  
“You let me live with that for seventeen years” he shouted flailing back in forth “hey snowman bring me that axe” he demanded as Elsa unfroze the vine dropping him on his back his fingers snaking around the grip of the axe Elsa grasping his arm “Elsa move” Artemus breathed heavy the axe still held tightly in his hand.  
“I am sure I kept her around the house” she asked herself reaching into her sleeve pulling a small rat out by its neck “you’re not Eleanor, are you” she asked looking into the rats eyes before shoving it back into her sleeve “Nope that was Hans” she hummed as she pulled out another.  
“Anna, get over here” Elsa mouthed her hand still holding Artemus’s arm with Anna running over to the three a look of deep confusion nearly permanent on her face.  
“What are we going to do about the crazy lady” Anna asked as she padded Artemus back “and will someone please tell me what is going on” she asked again as Cecilia pulling another rat from her other sleeve.  
“We don’t have time” Elsa whispered cautiously with Artemus waving off the comment.  
“No, we have time” He responded motioning for her to come closer “Anna I am your godfather, wish it were under better circumstances” he waved rolling forward pressing on his knee to lift himself up “actually its funny you don’t have any recollection of me” he laughed lightly patting Anna’s head.  
“I really don’t” she answered pushing his large arm away “so what do we do with crazy” she looked up to the towering giant her eyes watching the man’s fierce stair a stalwart look carried across his face his axe still clutched in his left hand his right hand on the hilt of the one still hooked to his belt “I want you to get those people out of there” he pointed to the Kristoff and the others who still sat huddled in the corner to afraid to movie.  
“I was way ahead of you” she replied giving him a salute.  
“I’m sure” he chuckled causing her to look back.  
“I was” she shot back glaring up at him.  
“I know” he answered giving her a soft smile before waving her off looking down at his belt counting the three axes still left in his small arsenal his hand sliding down to the bottom of the hilt rearing his arm back adjusting his sight to the empty throne next to Cecilia “ah Eleanor” Cecilia shouted looking over the small snow white rat “see the family’s all here” she chuckled tossing her forward. Artemus seizing the opportunity launching the axe in his hand the blade smacking dead center of the throne toppling it as he jumped forward grabbed Eleanor placing her in Elsa’s hands before ushering her off “aw couldn’t bear to hurt your dear old mum” she responded a small sphere of fire filing her palm catching Anna out of the corner of her eye a sinister smile forming on her ruby lips changing her target.  
“Anna” Artemus called flinging the second axe colliding with the ball, the burnt hilt falling where they both collided. “What a shame” she laughed sending another fire ball. Artemus shot toward Anna his hand resting on the third axe pulling it from his belt throwing it at the impeding fire both colliding with small explosion sending the metal shards shooting into his chest as he stood blocking Anna from the fallout the shards causing him to wince yet not enough to topple him “Artemus move” Cecilia commanded as she ready another shot a look of annoyance on her face.  
“Kristoff help” Anna shouted drawing him from cover with Olaf tucked up under his arm.   
“I think we may need some more time apart” Cecilia waved, a small rift opening up under Anna and Artemus dragging both through closing before Kristoff could reach them “I do love playing with portals” she laughed sitting back onto the throne. Kristoff and Elsa joined the group running toward the castle gate “now where did my granddaughter runoff too” she questioned looking around the scorched room.  
The rift opened sending the two plummeting to the snow below “come on” Artemus screamed pulling himself from the snow a small puddle of blood left where he landed. “Anna” he shouted looking through the trees with Anna nowhere to be seen a sense of dread coming over him as he searched his hand gripping the torn fabric leaning against a tree to catch his breath “great Elsa’s going to kill me” he spoke softly setting against the trunk closing his eyes.  
“Why would she do that” Anna asked hanging from a branch above him.  
“Gee I just don’t know” Artemus scoffed as Anna rolled her eyes letting go from the branch landing in the snow below. The moon passing through the branches illuminating her blue eyes “hang on to this for me” he stated tossing a ring on forehead drawing a confused look from her as he stood sloshing toward the frozen river.  
“Alone this light is fragile” she read from the inscription as she ran trying to catch up with him “what does it mean” she asked patting his back nearly toppling him onto the frozen river.  
“I could tell you but that would destroy the mystery” he whispered back to her as he punched the Ice the causing it to crack “you wouldn’t want that” he mocked as he splashed the water on his chest Anna continuing to look over the gold ring “please don’t lose it, and don’t put it on” he shouted glancing back to the stream.  
“Why not” she inquired holding it up to the moon the soft sheen of gold reflecting down into her eyes Artemus pushing her forward “Is it cursed” she asked looking up at him as he panted his right hand clothing his side “is it magic” she inquired again Artemus’s brow furrowing under the weight of her questions “Will I turn invisible” she asked skipping ahead of him.  
“No it’s not that ring” he answered eyeing the current under the ice “the ring has an Identical match, however the Inscription can only be read if both rings are worn by lovers” Artemus shrugged as he continued walking quickly coming up to where Anna stopped the two looking over Arendale from a distance “I guess about two, three days” Artemus yawned taking a seat against the tree closing his eyes leaving Anna to gather her thoughts the ring clutched in her hand “don’t think on it to hard, Eleanor has the other one” Artemus answered tossing his under coat too her.  
“Eleanor has the other one, which means she could give the other one to Elsa or Kristoff” she thought feeling her face burning “wait Elsa is still my sister, I’m sure there’s no way she’s the one” she whispered laying back the coat fit around her with ease.  
“Things aren’t always that clear cut” he replied sliding further on his back his eyes looking over the blood on his hand “Ironic” he thought closing his eyes his hand falling beside him as he drifted off.  
“She still thinks of me as her sister right, she didn’t approve of Hans, and she did save me” she thought as the coat grew warmer around her cheeks turning a sharp shade of red.  
“Maybe if it is Elsa the ring will let you disappear” he jeered a thin smile forming on his lips causing Anna to hurl a snowball at him causing him to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anything in this chapter seems off i wrote it in a hurry. I will be going through to check for mistakes to fix soon thank you for understanding

The Tavern bustled with the cheers of the patrons with Kristoff singing along leaving Elsa to travel upstairs opening the door to a dusty room the chair squeaked as she sat. Eleanor ran along the cobblestone floor climbing up the musty sheets and onto the bed turning to look over the sad young woman a small tear formed in her eye the cheering grew louder echoing into the room. The door shutting with a thud a small breeze of cold air rushing past and out of the window “what’s going to happen now” Elsa asked looking toward Eleanor the small rat gave a wince before jumping onto the table looking at a small corner to scratch a response into the dresser “I don’t know” she read aloud “It depends on Artemus” she continued to scratch. Elsa sighed picking Eleanor from the desk a snow flooded the face running off into the floor giving a small smile before sitting her down on the window seal “that should save you some strength” she yawned as the Eleanor dragged her tail through the snow continuing her message “and on you dear” Eleanor stopped to look up the young woman now sat with a tear forming in her eye “your Father maybe a dunce but . . . well” she wrote but stopped looking around the room in embarrassment “you can’t change a fool” Eleanor winced again as Elsa waved another cover of snow for the desk.  
“What was he like back then” Elsa pondered crossing her legs to move closer “we met right outside their at the range” she read a smile forming across her lips as Eleanor continued to write “young and rash, he made a bet if I could hit that target I could have anything I wanted” Eleanor finished writing looking up at the young Elsa who read the traces with a childlike stare “he often snuck out of the castle to be around us, here he could be the other half of who he was” she stopped as the desk ran out of room for her words nudging Elsa to cover it. Once again the snow piling up around the room drawing a chill to everyone in the tavern hall “It wasn’t until I began feeling something heavy grip my chest that I took the bet I closed my eyes and shot and when I opened them my arrow was dead center” she read aloud the door opening behind her slowly reveling the silent patrons listing in on the story. “I asked him if I we could spend a bit more time together, he just smiled and offered a compromise giving me a gold ring with a secret message” she finished as she sat the ring down on the table.  
“What does it say” she asked picking up the ring looking through it an inscription nowhere to be found.  
“it can only be read once your love is returned, the other ring can only be read by someone in love” the brittle voice came from behind drawing her attention to the tavern owner the man stood examining a pocket watch with a small tear in his eye “the rings where a gift from the trolls as a symbol of trust from them, they only work if they are handed over, if they are stolen they will just appear as ordinary rings” the man spoke in a solemn tone placing the watch in his lapel before stepping forward picking Eleanor from her perch “It’s been a long time” he smiled brushing the snow from the bed “Seeing as Eleanor isn’t herself she can’t give you that ring, so there is two options” he spoke clearly wiping the tear away a stern look in his eye as he looked up at Elsa. “We can take her to the trolls, or we can force the witch to do it herself” he coughed standing up waving to the group of men outside the door with weapons in hand “we do have a readymade army” he coughed again as the men kneeled. “Our brother needs help, just tell us how we can help” the elderly soldiers shouted bringing up a sword twice as large as his frail body.  
“We should talk to the trolls” she answered looking up at the stoic gentlemen.

“Alright” Artemus shouted as Anna climbed on his shoulder “Do you see anything” he asked as he trekked forward the snow covering his legs.  
“Nope, I’m lost” she answered back resting her arm on his head the trees around them blocking out the sun giving them only small ray’s of sunlight not strong enough to melt the snow.  
“Great” he replied giving a small sigh continuing forward Anna still sitting comfortably on his shoulder far from the snow.  
“Aren’t you going to tell me” Anna inquired gazing around the trees again patting his back.  
“I wasn’t planning to tell you anything” he replied looking up at her his legs still sloshing through the thick layers of snow.  
“I grew up thinking Anna was my sister then all this happens when you show up” she looked down at the ground slowly moving past her hand grasping a stick from its snowy burial twisting the stick to the branch’s above.   
“I come around once every two years” he replied pulling the stick from her hand parting the snow in front of him “Do you still think of her as your sister” he asked as the stick snapped in his hand drawing a sigh from him as he continued. Anna handed him another stick “thanks it helps if I don’t have to face my mother with wet trousers” he answered brushing the path clear “yes when I was cursed I gave Agnarr my crown and Jakob took Eleanor’s, it made the most sense he was her dad” he waved stopping to take a deep breath turning to look back his eye catching a glimpse of bright gray ball shooting between the trees “I remember escaping the castle at night joining everybody in the tavern hall” Artemus chuckled as he continued forward moving faster than before.  
“What did you two talk about” Anna asked pulling another stick from the branches overhead her eyes tracing the outline of the trees in the distance as she handed the stick down to Artemus.  
“Mostly about you for about a year or two and then Agnarr locked up the castle when I came back she was queen and the only thing I did hear from her was about you” he confessed stopping to look at the stream beside them glancing upstream “Anna remember what I’m about to tell you, more than likely Eleanor has given Elsa her ring and Jakob is convincing her to do something Idiotic find my mother and talk her down” Artemus breathed deep before grasping Anna flinging her down the Ice covered river as a wolf leaped from the snow Artemus striking it into the stream cracking the ice as another leaped from across the bank latching onto his shoulder quickly shoving the stick into the wolfs mouth prying its mouth open before smacking it away. Only for another wolf to tackle him into a river the current passing them under the Ice the other wolfs running along the bank. Artemus looked up his eyes catching Anna above him the wolf drawing his attention back down as it latched on to his side re-opening the wounds from shards the water drawing a red tint before emptying out into a large lake the other wolfs running off as the Ice smashed sending chunks of ice flying toward the shore.  
“Artemus” Anna shouted pulling him onto the large section of ice Artemus pulling the wolf up as well both taking a deep breath before collapsing.

“Sweet people of Arendelle” Cecilia spoke aloud from the castle gate “this land has been destroyed by a terrible force, the cold has taken everything from you” she sighed as number of people gathering around her as she leaned forward “as much as it pains me my Granddaughter and son have brought this blight upon you” she sneered waving more people to come and listen “no more will icy wind pass through Arendelle” Cecilia smiled as she produced a ball of fire throwing it far above stopping just enough to cascade heat down from above the snow disappearing from the roofs the water draining into the fields. The grass returning to its natural green “I shall give you the summer that you have been denied” her voice carried across the crowed everyone cheering her on.  
“You should be ashamed of yourself” Dresher shouted as he hobbled toward the crowd, a few men and woman followed him “You stand up there framing our own son and granddaughter, what kind of mother are you” he grimaced looking over Cecilia a tear forming in his eye “you still look beautiful” he marveled giving a hard smile.  
“My dear Dresher, I have missed you deeply” she sighed stepping from her podium her black heels clacking along the wooden bridge the people scattered letting her pass “one day, you and Artemus just disappeared I’ve been lonely ever since” she whimpered giving him a soft smile taking his arm placing it on her shoulder before looking down to him “I still love you, and what I did to Artemus only makes me feel worse” her husky voice drawing a remorseful look from Dresher.  
“This castle doesn’t belong to you, neither do these people” he responded stepping back from her leaning back on his cane the people moving closer “Well all remember why we trusted Artemus with our kingdom” the small woman shouted helping Dresher into a chair “he was kind, sweet man” the woman finished placing her hands to her hips giving Cecilia a stern look drawing a blank expression from the taller woman.  
“My dear, this is conversation between me and my estranged husband, interfere again and I will not hesitate to turn you into a rabbit and drop you into the nearest wolf infested woods” she spoke the blank look replaced by a stern look of anger causing the woman to run along with most of the crowd only the most dedicated stayed. “Where is Elsa” she inquired moving back to the podium pretending to look side to side “I don’t see her” the crowd beginning to stir behind her muttering carried amongst them “don’t be afraid Artemus just takes after his dear old dad, its obvious Elsa follows suit” she shouted pointing at the already enraged Dresher.  
“I didn’t run away, I remember walking with Artemus then something, I remember a blinding light then something soft carrying me away I remember that young lad Jakob taking us in” he confessed pulling a small book from his waist pocket turning the burnt pages to the last one marked “I tried climbing the mountain, but these old bones wouldn’t let me get far” he chuckled standing once again hobbling toward her “I would never leave you alone” Dresher sniffled as he opened his arms looking up at Cecilia.  
“It’s going to take more than that to convince me, that you didn’t up and run out” she scoffed looking him over again   
“Dinner first” he asked shrugging his shoulder drawing a small giggle from Cecilia.

“I think I am cursed” Artemus shouted pulling the large wolf toward the fire sitting it close its chest rising slowly.  
“It’s okay boy” Anna whispered running her fingers through the wolf’s fur Artemus looking over giving her a confused look the wolf looking up as well “what” she asked as the both turned away.  
“It’s a girl” he answered wrapping his coat around his chest tying cutting the sleeve off “Don’t get attached” Artemus responded tying the sleeve around his arm before falling backwards onto the ground with a grunt. The camp was quiet Artemus laid staring up at the branches the sun setting over the hill, Anna sat brushing the wolf her eyes glancing over to the fallen giant.  
“Are you okay” she mumbled shifting the wolf’s head to the large coat underneath.  
“I might need a blue flower with red thorns” he laughed sitting up gazing into the fire “we could send her” he mused pulling a stick to the fire as Anna moved closer waving her hands up to the fire “I can’t hold a candle to the fairy tale sorry” Artemus noted laying back the wolf moving closer before dropping down on his arm. “I haven’t forgotten, you tried to eat me” he nagged as the wolf gave a soft whimper in return “we are not friends” he nagged as she rolled over looking into his eyes “You would eat my wife” he grunted she stood nudging him to pet her “fine but I swear I see you make one move on her its fish for a month” drawing both their stares a confused look before nodding in approval “you want a name” he asked his hand rustling her fur.  
“How about Eve” Anna shouted walking up to the two knelling to scratching Eve’s face much to the joy of Eve rolling over on her side.  
“Anna, all joking and horseplay aside” he wheezed giving a pained the coat around him still wet with blood “I need you to look after Elsa and Eleanor” he asked giving her a stern look Eve looking up giving him a sad look “Fine you too” he quipped Eve giving a satisfied look returning to Artemus’s lap “she really loves you” he coughed still petting Eve.  
“She is my” Anna began but stopped a lump forming in her chest.  
“Make no mistake she thinks the world of you, I may not stand long but I will keep you safe all of you, you too” he patted looking down at the Eve her fur still wet from the lake.  
“What did you two talk about this time” Anna asked backing up to the tree bringing her knees to her chest with Artemus looking in to the fire.  
“You’re holding it” he answered drawing a surprised reaction from Anna checking her coat pocket the ring in neither Eve stood up strolling over next to Anna hacking the small ring up much to their dismay “I am not touching that” he declared scooting back an inch “you are not laying with me tonight” Artemus waved as she sat looking wistful at him “I see why the others follow you” he quipped the look of disgust still present on his face.  
“Elsa wants to marry me” Anna shouted Artemus and Eve turning to face her a new look of astonishment carried on both their faces.


End file.
